Pretty Little An
by PinkPeachy
Summary: [Image and Characters by VampireMeerkat] Striving for attention and popularity is always on Anny's priority list. But when she is the only An without a date for the prom, Anny realizes that maybe all that effort is in vain.


**A/N: Never thought I would ever make and EEnE fanfic. Well.. an An, Ann n Anny fanfic, but whatever, same thing. What is 'An, Ann n Anny' you ask? On Deviantart, VampireMeerkat, f you didn't know, is **_**the**_** master of masters of drawing EEnE. She made a bunch of AUs with our three Eds and one of them happened to be a genderbent version of them named 'An, Ann n Anny'. I highly suggest you all look at her art first, just to get a good feel on the characters.**

**The main thing that inspired this was an old abandoned 'would be' animation starring Tee and Anny (male Lee and female Eddy) she had, the 'No Date for Prom' picture in her gallery and strangely enough, the nursery rhyme 'Pretty Little Dutch Girl'. The main focus is on Anny (Eddy) There has to be more than the tough guy, money obsessed, greedy persona that we all enjoy and love. Enjoy.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Pretty Little An-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Anny, did you hear me? Anny?"_

Anny was snapped out of her bored daze at the mention of her name. Frown in place, she remembered that Double N and her were conversing about the upcoming Peach Creek High Prom. They sat where they always did in the cafeteria and the fact that Double N was reading a book at the lunch table annoyed Anny for some reason. Could this really be any worse? It was bad enough that _she_ was the one who pushed the whole Prom shebang on the group to begin with, but the worst part of it was-

"Anny, all I asked was who are you attending with? We did all agree that we would be going out with at least a date in this occasion, remember? I'm taking Sam." Double An said, her eyes never leaving the book.

Anny's eyes widened in surprise and she chortled, "Sam? Why you takin' that little twerp for? What? Did you realize your love for him or somethin'?" Anny guffawed, which in turn caused Double N to look up, startled, and flush red.

"W-what? I assure you, it is nothing of the sort! He asked nicely and besides, it wouldn't be polite to turn him down-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Juliet," Anny interrupted, wanting to move away from the subject of prom dates. "Where's monobrow?"

As if on cue, An came running and laughing, calling out for her two friends."Hi guys!"

"An! What's with the hair lumpy?!" Anny asked, surprised that her tall friend's usual long hair was cut short... annoyingly short... like a boy's.

With a wide tooth smile, An replied excitedly "It's for Prom Anny! Wilfred will love it! I'm in my happy place Double N!"

There was a pregnant pause before Double N asked carefully, "Wilfred... as in... Rachel's pig?" An nodded her head eagerly. Hardly amused, Anny said "You're such a maroon An."

"Says you!" An huffed out, pouting and her head turned, clearly offended at Anny's remark. Anny rolled her eyes at the notion. "Well I think your new look is certainly darling An. One can never go wrong with the practicality of short hair." Double N said, trying to placate her friend.

"Bah! This is bunk," exclaimed Anny abruptly, "I mean, hosting a dance at the upper level of the school and practically forcing us go? Pretty lame if you ask me!"

"Anny, what are you talking about? You were the one who said that we have to go, lest our reputations be in any more danger than it currently is in. Although that's very unlikely in any case. Besides, it's only mandatory for the sake of the prom itself. Not many people are attending, since the time for their graduation is near, so they need to have middle school students going instead." Double N was slightly confused at her friends' behavior. Normally she would be very reluctant to attend this type of thing, much like the last school dance they'd attended and Anny would be the one practically jumping at the opportunity for the Ans to show their 'awesomeness'. "The prom is really just a formality from the school at this point." Anny said.

The fact that Anny was more annoyed than excited was strange. Double N continued, "If this is because you can't get a date-"

_Screech!_ Anny's mind suddenly did 180 and she realized the potential danger of letting that sentence finish. _Anny_ not getting a date? That was _inexcusable!_

"Woah woah! Hang on there smarty pants!" Anny jumped on the table, her face dangerously close to Double N's face, "Who said I _didn't _have a date? Huh?!" her mouth spilled words all on their own. It was a default mechanism, see, there was absolutely _no way _she would present herself as being... _gulp_... _un-dateable._

Double N fidgeted uncomfortably under the loud girl's gaze before answering, a little unsure, "Well.. I.. I only assumed that_-"_

"Because I tell ya, the sheik I'm going with is a hunk!" Anny stuck her nose in the air in a pompous manner. "_And _I already have my dress picked out and everything!"

"Really? Why didn't you just say so? Who is he?" Double N asked. "Does he like chickens Anny? Does he? Huh? Does he?!" An eagerly asked.

Anny paused, momentarily not knowing how to answer. "Uh... he's..." quickly, she looked around nervously. Her brain was already worming a perfect excuse. With a wide smirk, she continued, "He don't go here" she checked her red painted nails, seemingly bored, "yep, he ain't too keen on letting losers from Peach Creek Jr. High see him. Nah, he's too cool for that."

"Ah.. well then.." deadpanned Double N.

"Woah, really?!" An exclaimed, becoming awestruck more and more.

"Yeah- huh. And anyway, he said that he'll take me dancin' for real at prom." Anny had a huge smile on her face, because honestly, who wouldn't be glad to have a date to do all that, right?

"Seems like a fine gentleman Anny." complimented Ann. "Yep! You burnin' with rage yet girls?" Anny strutted like a peacock, her cockiness completely plastered with her smirk.

"Will we be able to see him Anny? Huh?" An asked, excitement overwhelming her.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you won't. He's mysterious like that."

Double N seemed confused, "Anny but.. if he is as you say 'too cool', then what's he doing attending some junior prom for?"

"Pshh, because he's taking _me_ obviously! I'm a catch!"

"...right" Anny frowned once she heard Ann's reply, but ignored her. "Anyway, when is the stupid thing?" The more time she had, the better chance she would get at trying to get someone to pretend to be her date for the Prom.

"...tonight"

Anny's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "_TONIGHT?! IT CAN'T BE!_" Anny was dangerously close to Double N's face, her panicked expression clearly and definitely confusing to the bandana wearing girl. However, immediately in realizing her mistake, Anny began to rapidly explain herself. "Uh... I mean.. I-I thought it was _tomorrow, _because he does have a job and all. B-but seeing as _I'm _his girlfriend and all, I'm sure it can work out."

Double N processed this information before considering her friend suspiciously, "Job? How old is-"

Right then the dismissal bell rang. Seeing as it was prom night, the school would be let out earlier than usual, so to start preparations. "Oh! Would you look at the time? I have to get ready for tonight! Catch you guys later alright?!" Before Double N even had time to even open her mouth to call out for Anny, said girl turned her head, still running, and said "He _will _show up!" and continued forward.

"How peculiar, Anny sure does seem more anxious than usual, wouldn't you agree An?" Double An asked as she stared at Anny's retreating figure.

"Hey Double N, you think Rachel's chickens will show up? I love chickens Double N." An grinned happily, completely oblivious to what just happened on the last 5 minutes. Double N sighed and shook her head, and began packing up to leave.

Something was going on, but honestly, when isn't it?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A hunk, huh?_

_Yeah.. right..._

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Groan_"

Anny flopped face up on her mattress. Clothes, shoes and accessories were scattered all over her room.

_Not one thing. _She hadn't been able to find a single thing to wear. How was she supposed to even try and find a pseudo-date if she couldn't even find a stupid outfit for tonight? Anny slammed a pillow against her face and groaned in despair. Honestly, she didn't even want to go, but her pride wouldn't tolerate it. She _had _to go, her rep was on the line here. She turned to the side, her face crestfallen.

What else was she to do? This was her she was talking about, wherever she went, she always had to be the star. She had to. It wasn't an option to back down, she had to be the best and the center of attention.

Because, what else did she have?

She clenched her hold on the pillow. Her friends practically betrayed her!

Well, okay.. not really.. but still! Sure they all agreed to go out and get dates... but why did they have to do it when she didn't have one? Anny wasn't really expecting them to get dates. It would be like always, in the end they would just go with each other. Friends stuck together like that, and the three Ans were the closest (next to weirdest) type of friends anybody could ever find. They were the social outcasts with extremely incompatible personalities, yet they somehow suited each other, and they always tried to find ways to excel at being the best they could be. Anny shouldn't have felt so jealous and betrayed, she should have been happy for her two pals. But that wasn't how she was. Anny was first. Anny _always came first_.

Anny glared at nothing and sat up. Sudden determination filled her veins and adrenaline pumped throughout her body. Almost in the form of an epiphany did Anny realize that -_hey, that's right, she came first, she was the best_- And tonight.._ she would prove it. _

Throwing the pillow to the side, she ran across her room and into her walk in closet at the back, frantically searching for a specific article of clothing. Once found, she dashed out of her room, calling her mom, "_Hey mom!_"

No response.

She kicked doors open and called in her most shrill and loud voice, _"MOM! I NEED TO BORROW YOUR MAKEUP!"_

It was then when nobody answered her did Anny remember that her parents were out for the night. Her dad was going to work late at the construction site and her mother would be out chatting it up at the salon with her friends.

Moaning in annoyance, Anny quickly made her way to her parents' bedroom. She hastily looked through all the cabinets and drawers until she found her mother's cosmetic briefcase. As Anny opened the case, it glowed with such heavenly and glorious light that she didn't resist her giant smile of victory. Dress hanging off her elbow and giant briefcase in hand, Anny ran and slammed the door to her room.

_Oh yeah, she liked this very much._

Anny practically catwalked out of her room, twirling in sync to the background music playing on her record player. The gold jewelry she wore on her wrist, neck and ears shone like a thousand suns, her heels gave her some height but nothing too extreme, the smooth satin fabric of the dress practically glowed and her pink hair was done in a clean ponytail, bangs framing her face and a simple bow matching the shade of the dress. Her makeup wasn't done too differently than normal, if anything, her lips were glossier than ever, and she bothered to actually use some eyeshadow (after many, _many _failed attempts at applying it). Anny looked elegant and ready to take on the world.

_'If only looks could kill' _she thought maliciously.

She smiled vibrantly to herself in the mirror, trying out various poses. This would certainly do, and she liked that things were finally turning in her favor. Glancing at the clock, Anny realized that it was time to go. The school wasn't too far from here, and if she left quickly enough she could probably make it with some time to spare. As her older sis always said, one always wanted to arrive fashionably late. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, Anny adjusted her hair and other finishing touches on her look. She had to be absolutely perfect. _She had to be the best._

Anny then stopped her ministrations... and truly looked at herself for the first time. Steely caked eyes meeting their reflection.

_Maybe that's why she was so lonely... precisely because she always came first._

Anny stood still for a few seconds, time was irrelevant to her and the whole earth paused. But then... as quickly as time stopped, it came running again and she returned to reality. _"WHAT THE-!? IT'S THAT TIME ALREADY?!" _Realizing that she had spent nearly 5 minutes staring at herself like a dead fish, Anny quickly adjusted herself and zoomed out the door, leaving behind a trail of dust.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere at the Peach Creek Park.

* * *

"So.. why are we doing this again?"

"Because _windbag_, since there ain't anyone here, _we _might as well have some fun."

"And how is this fun? Couldn't we have just gone to the Prom dance instead?"

Larie, the blue haired Kanker and middle child, rolled his eyes at his blonde haired younger brother, Jay. The Kanker brothers decided against going to prom because of it's uneventful nature. They've been to many school dances, so how would Prom be any different? This Prom was intended for the high school students, not the middle school kids. Apparently, it was mandatory for the middle school students to attend because there weren't enough of the high schoolers going to their own dance. If the high school students weren't attending, who in their right mind would think it would be a good idea that the middle school kids should go? The Kanker brothers, not liking to take garbage or orders from anyone, instead opted to vandalize Peach Creek. It was the perfect opportunity seeing as none of the cul-de-sac kids were around this late at night.

And what better way to surprise them than with TP'ing?

Larie threw a giant role of toilet paper at Jay, knocking him clear out range. "This prom ain't even for us, stupid!" he exclaimed, annoyed at his brother's questions. However, before he could even turn around, Larie found himself being slammed against the monkey bars.

"_Hey!_" rang Tee Kanker's deep voice, the eldest redhead of the three. He merely grabbed his brothers in the middle of their brawl and held them each at his own eye level. Tee was clearly the brains behind the operation. "Quit being stupid for once and get to work! Peach Creek isn't gonna TP itself!" he exclaimed as he threw Jay off to the side.

Upon seeing Jay being thrown, Larie looked at Tee with scorn and scoffed loudly, "Who died and made you king moron?" Tee growled at his younger sibling and moments later Larie skidded harshly against the concrete, his face sporting a black eye.

"Jay, you take the lane and the houses from there. Larie, you take the candy store and other shops."

"Hey wait! What are you gonna- _OW!_" Jay was practically squished under the bag of toiled paper rolls by Tee as Larie snickered. "_I'm _doing the cul-de-sac so just shut up and quit wasting time!" Tee called out, as Jay practically limped away.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your underwear in a knot wise guy!" was Larie's snide reply as he walked away with his bag. Tee grabbed his own bag of toilet paper rolls and started making his way toward the cul-de-sac.

It was pretty late at night, even for the Kanker Brothers. The last time they ever went out this late was when their ship-in-a-bottle had been stolen. They had rampaged and practically destroyed all of Peach Creek just to look for their beloved toy, only to find out in the end, the Ans had it. The Kankers were more amused than upset when they realized that the Ans had their most prized possession, they would have teared off heads had it been anyone else. Tee couldn't help but grin at the memory that a little while after they had collected their toy, big tall An had asked them if they could help remove Anny's finger from the faucet. Heh, boy did they sure have fun that day.

Tee continued walking, fully intent on making the TP job very messy. He chuckled to himself as he thought the havoc the kids would have to face in seeing their precious houses covered in toilet paper. Most likely, the parents would blame their kids and possibly even make them do the cleaning. The Kankers sure as heck weren't cleaning it for squat.

His ears perked up at the sound of fast and light footsteps. His heart sped up and her cursed under his breath. Nobody was supposed to be out at this time, he had made sure of it. Who could-

His unheard question was immediately answered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_For crying out loud! I can't run with these stupid shoes!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Anny didn't see the oncoming leg that caused her to fall ungracefully.

She found herself being picked up off the concrete, being held at his eye level, Tee had a wild grin on his face that she didn't really like. Normally, she would be scared beyond belief, but in this occasion, seeing as she had skin marks all over her dress and face, she was more upset than frightened. Her face ached, but she wanted nothing more than to strangle the Kanker who had her in his grasp.

Seeing her wiggling around and practically cursing at him, Tee couldn't fight his growing smile. He knew that the Ans were most likely going, but what he _didn't_ know was that he would be lucky to snag his favorite one.

Especially when she was all nicely dressed and pretty just for him.

"_Let me go!"_ she cried, punching the air and kicking as hard as she could. Her efforts were admirable, but futile as always. "What are ya, _deaf? Stupid Kanker, I said let me go!"_

"Well well well, looks like I've hit the jackpot! Tell me, what's a little pretty thing doing out this late, huh? There's a bunch of creeps out here."

"You would know all about creeps wouldn't ya?!"

Tee looked her straight in the eyes, even though Anny couldn't see his, and he grinned suggestively, "I love a woman who can hold a fight."

"_Frig off!"_ Anny screamed.

"Why should I? What, you got a date?" he snickered.

"_Yes. I do! Now let go!"_

Tee froze, disbelief hitting him like a ton of bricks. He'd assumed that she was up to meet the other Ans, like they usually were. But.. if she had a date, then...

He stopped smiling and had a very deep unhappy frown as he glared at Anny, "Oh really? Who is he, huh?!" he asked as he shook her.

Snapping out of her dizziness from the shaking, Anny growled at him"Like I'm gonna tell you anything, Kanker!"

His frown grew deeper, not at all satisfied with her answer. "Oh, is that so?"

And then, Anny stopped moving and mustered up the best glare she ever could. She grasped the Kanker's arm, and somehow, managed to flip him over, making him let go.

She loved defying the laws of physics.

She sped as fast as lighting, erasing any chance Tee might have had to catch up with her. "Ha ha! What a sap!"

Tee pulled himself up, growling viciously and clenched his fists. If one of the Ans had a date, then sure as heck they all did. He couldn't let that slide. The Ans were strictly off limits to nobody else besides the Kanker brothers. Whoever their dates were didn't matter. As of this moment, this whole thing became personal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_But I thought you said we were going to-" "Shut up already, will ya!"_

"_Get on your best suits boys. We have a Prom to get to!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Anny was completely out of breath, heaving and panting as she placed her hands on her knees trying to catch some air. That run in she had with Tee a while ago sure was close. A little too close for her own liking, but it was over now. Thank goodness.

_Crack_. As she finished stretching and orienting herself, Anny looked toward the entrance doors of the school, they were only a few feet away. All she had to do was take a few steps and open the door.

But she found herself rooted on the spot.

Aw, for Pete's sake why did she have to be such a crybaby right now at this moment? Why did she suddenly feel like going home and cocooning herself on her bed? Why had she come here anyways? She was ready, but for what? She had no date for the prom, she completely lied about the so called hunk to her friends. What really was there to gain?

Anny sniffed, wiping off the nasty black goo around her eyes. She then decided it would be best to just get it over with, she couldn't turn back now. Not after dressing up, running for her life from a Kanker and merely a few steps away from the entrance. She wouldn't give up no matter how much she wanted to just turn around and cry.

She really did feel all alone.

"For cryin' out loud. Grow up, will ya?" she scolded to herself. Sighing deeply she placed her hand on the door handle, already feeling sleepy and lightheaded.

She felt worse when the door slammed her against the edge of the steps. "Okay.. I'm hurt now.." she called from behind, stars taking over her vision.

"AN! Don't just run around like that! The event is _inside for a reason!_" From what Anny could gather in her state, An apparently had been running around like a maniac (seriously, when doesn't she?) all over the school, so of course Double N was left trying to tame her. However, seeing as Anny was squished behind the massive door and too disoriented to even stand properly, her friends didn't see her as they went back into the school building. Even as she peeled herself rather painfully off, she wobbled inside the building, stars and birds still disrupting her vision along the way.

"Guys? Hey, wait up already, will ya? Jeeze.. Ow my aching head.." she said. Even though it was practically deserted from people, all over the school was decorated with streamers, balloons and flashing colorful lights, occasionally flashing to black just to add a touch of funk to the prom theme. Every time Anny stumbled onto anything she groaned in pain and annoyance, "Just how big is this school anyway?!" Finally having enough of it she shook her head of stars, her skin was bruised all over and she had a very unhappy frown. She stomped, despite the pain, in an angry fashion straight ahead in the hall toward the gym where the music was at it's loudest, "Wait till I get my hands on those little-" she muttered as she kicked the door open with all her might. Just as she was about to scream at the top of her lungs, she immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

_Kankers? Here? When?! What?!_

Most of the kids of the cul-de-sac were here, but Anny could see already that the Kankers were practically trashing the party. Double N and An were trying to get away from the two amorous Kankers, each getting their favorite An. It was a little strange that they were dressed up, albeit poorly, for the dance. As she looked on to the scene with panic, hands still clamped over her mouth, Anny took a step backward. She only saw Larie and Jay... where was-

Oh.. of course.

When she had taken a step back Anny bumped into something.. something big.. She didn't need to turn to see who it was, as she could feel the smugness radiating off of him like a heat wave. She didn't need to see that he had a very malicious grin and was looking her like some prey. She was done for.

How is that they got in before her? It didn't really make any sense. But then again, this alternate universe didn't need to make sense. They were just gender swapped versions, what more does a person need to know?

"Hey there squirt, long time no see" he said.

Anny still didn't turn, she was thinking and she was trying to think _fast_. She had to get away from here, she had to go home. There was no point in staying anyway and trying to fake her so called date.

In a rare form of speed and agility, Anny somehow managed to run past the tall Kanker with all her willpower. She hated to admit it, but gym class really had helped in this regard.

"Hey!" Tee called out as he realized that Anny wasn't within his reach anymore. For a very short girl, she ran _very _fast. But even so, his smirk grew, as he always did like the thrill of the hunt.

Anny sped out the gym and into the hallway. Though, being as sharp as she was plus the flashing to black lights, she immediately lost sight of the exits. She went through different hallways, each one seeming longer and vacant that the last, her heart was on edge and she was sweating like a dying animal. Mumbling curses, she knocked out balloons out of her way, her hair getting tangled with a bunch of streamers. She panted and was getting tired very quickly. But she was beyond that point as she was in a very high state of fight or flight mode. Her vision consisted of pure phosphenes, her breath was shallow.

She stilled for a moment and observed her surrounding. _Ba-dum Ba-dum_

It was like in those many Shark movies that her sister made her watch when she was little. Her vision began to haze and she felt sick. The lights flashed to black, and she was too scared to move, the fight or flight mode leaving her only to be struck down with pure fear.

But this wasn't like her other encounters with the Kankers... sure she was panicked, but she felt like she was _done for._

Anny heard deep breathing behind her and she stiffened again. Before she could fully turn, she found herself being hoisted into the air by no-so-unfamiliar arms. "Nice try squirt, next time though, you might actually want to try and run to the exit, not the other side of the building." Tee said, smiling smugly as he crushed her in his embrace. "So!" he then held her so that she was facing him, "Where's this date you told me about?" he asked, his tone having a slight tinge of bitterness and itching for a fight.

Anny stopped struggling and blinked, remembering that she had even told him that. It's not that it really mattered that she told him or anything, but why would he care-

Had he come here because he thought she a date?

Anny didn't know how to handle this new found revelation. She didn't welcome the flattery, but she did welcome the angry flabbergast. "Are you saying that you came here, ruining _my_ whole prom, because you thought I had a date?!" she exclaimed. Good, good, she was angry. She could deal with angry.

Tee paused for a moment and cocked his head at her, "You mean you _don't _have a date?"

"_Of course not you numbskull!"_

"So then why did you say that you did?"

"..b-because... I just.. I was in a rush and I was.." she trailed off, the anger leaving her voice. Her eyes went downcast and she then reluctantly remembered why she even made the stupid lie in the first place. Really, who was she trying to convince at this point? Herself?

Anny suddenly felt physically exhausted. She was tired and done and just plain sick of this whole mess. There was no point in coming here, no reason or motivation to do any of this. She was tired and _alone._ She should have just stayed home, where she belonged while her friends got to have fun instead of trying to prove to them something that she really couldn't achieve. She tried and look where it got her; being chased in the whole school by some sicko and avoiding her friends like the plague.

Her and her stupid pride.

She then became aware of her surroundings and her situation. "Let me go you stupid Kanker! I don't need to explain myself to you!" she cried as she began to struggle once more.

Now, even though Tee Kanker was a bully of some sorts, played violently with his brothers and tended to harass Anny, that didn't mean he was an idiot. He didn't quite look it, but he was always the sharp and calculating one out of his brothers. Especially if the circumstances called for it. What was transpiring at this very second wasn't any of his business; he could just let her go, give her a few 'affections' and leave _because it wasn't his problem_.

But see, anything to do with Anny _was his business. _

"Didn't you hear me? I said let me go!" she exclaimed. Already, he could see that Anny wasn't her usual form of angry, where she was yelling at the top of her lungs and being the spitfire that she normally was. No... this angry was more of exhaustion, more of a reserved and true type of frustration.

"..No" he replied.

"_No?! Why you- You'd better let me go right now, or I'm gonna-"_

"You're gonna what? Call for your friends? Do they even know you're here?"

_Bingo. _That made her freeze, and even though she didn't say anything, he continued. "Don't think I didn't hear your loud voice in the cafeteria, you didn't even want to come here. What gives?"

Anny stuttered, feeling like closing up _and running away and just-_

"And when me and my brothers came here, you hadn't even talked to them."

"That's because I saw your idiot brothers terrorizing them!"

Tee let the insult about his brothers slide. "Right. As if _you weren't _hesitating to even_ getting in the school_."

"I-I.. _shut up! Shut up right now! Let me go!_"

Tee was getting frustrated himself. Why did she have to be so stubborn and hot headed? Was this how she was all the time? He didn't let go, his mouth forming a frown (he actually hated the way he looked when he frowned).

"Alright, so I made the whole date thing up! So what!? What does it matter!"

Tee thought this over, "So you lied to your friends? Why?"

"I..I.. it ain't any of your business!"

"What, were you afraid of them making fun of you or something?"

"_Shut up!_" she screamed. "_Just shut up! To heck with ya'!_

"_Why do you care so much about what people think about you!?_"

* * *

It was then that Anny thought to herself..

_Yeah.. why __**did **__she care?_

* * *

"...because.. because.. I.." she found herself being unable to answer. Her shoulders sagged and she felt isolated and cold all over again. With a pout, she gave a weak shrug and muttered stubbornly, "I don't know. I guess I just do, cuz that way.. I won't feel so alone."

Tee stared, and slowly set her down. She made no move to run, which he wouldn't have stopped her anyway, but she still had her gaze averted quite stubbornly. He wasn't suave like in those mushy girl books, he _didn't _know what to say to make her fall for him in an instant. He didn't _know _how to make her feel any better without probably making her feel worse. He was never really one for heartfelt words.

He let himself think for a moment before he grabbed her hand. Anny looked at him annoyance and confusion evident on her face. With a smirk, he asked, "You dance?"

Before she could even register his question, she suddenly being pulled and swung around. She had never felt so dizzy in her life. Just how did this even.. how was this... _gah!_

Poor Anny was still left in a state of misery of woe and she was confused with this sudden turn of event. Not only that, but she was being swung around carelessly like some sack of potatoes. She had even forgotten that the stupid music was still playing.

The lights continued flashing and Tee continued to have this smug grin. Anny didn't really know how to feel at this point. She was confused, disheartened, and annoyed. But not necessarily angry.. not anymore.

In a fleeting second, the force of the swinging as he practically pulled herself up to him caught on to him, making his bangs fly out of his face revealing the most gentlest and kindest eyes Anny had ever seen. He was smiling gently at _her, _looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, like she was something very special.

Tee wanted her to know, even if it was without words, that tonight, _at this very moment, _she didn't have to put up a tough act. She didn't need to be someone she wasn't, even if only for one night.

Her heartbeat escalated quickly and it wasn't from fear. Her expression was pleading. She wanted the comfort, despite her wounded pride. Gently, she placed her palm on the side of his face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And when their lips met as the lights flashed to black, neither Tee nor Anny fidgeted or moved away from the other. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And _

_for once_

_Anny's _

_world_

_didn't_

_shatter..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"Oh _Anny, it was awful!"_

Anny continued poking her food, mumbling an occasional 'uh huh's and nodding of the head. Her friends, Double N and An were too busy wallowing in their wasted prom night they suffered.

"Boys are icky, disgusting! Kisses are bad for An!"

"Of all the irrational and unexpected behavior! I never thought the Kanker brothers would even _attend _the Prom! Not only did they manage to ruin a perfectly good night for me and An, but also they also _destroyed _the place!"

Anny wouldn't have known.. she had left right after her own night was over. And for once, she actually slept like a baby.

"_Anny?_"

"Huh?! What?" Anny harped, annoyed at Double N. "I asked you why you didn't go? Though I daresay it was for the better. Tee wasn't there either though, which was a little strange. But anyway, me and An were planning on visiting you, I mean, before the Kankers showed up, me and An weren't really having a good time anyways."

This made Anny look up, a sort of glee gleaming up in her eyes. "You were?"

"Well, yes. It really wasn't the same without you to be quite honest. Although I am sorry, right after the Kankers showed up, me and An just wanted to go home."

Anny shrugged nonchalantly, but inside, a warm feeling engulfed her, one of happiness and longing.

That day, Anny's smile was wider, her face was brighter, and overall she was much more happy. She didn't yell as much and she didn't question on why the Kanker brothers hadn't attacked the Ans that day, especially when a certain Kanker smirked warmly at her warmly.

She really couldn't ask for more.


End file.
